Pandora
by reader229
Summary: Pandora, finds herself in Detective Conan world after an explosion caused by the black organization . How will she influence the plot and what does she know about Pandora the jewel? Kaitoxoc slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

"Pandora" : talking

' _Pandora':_ thinking

 **" Pandora" : talking in English**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Dimensional transportation or time travel_ _seems impossible according to human logic and the laws of physics._ _Some say that by traveling in black holes ,_

 _you can achieve it._ _I still can't understand how I was brought in some alternate reality in a different time_ _by a single explosion but let's start from the beginning._

 **11 February 2017**

 _My name is Pandora Papadopoulou and I am 17 years old._ _Today is the day of a competition for young talented people._

 _I am a contestant for my skills in computers ._ _I am a hacker but I prefer the term_ _tech-magician or wizard._ _It sounds better._

" **Πανδωρα !'Ελα επιτέλους ,θα αργήσουμε. Νόμιζα πως ήθελες να κερδίσεις αυτόν τον διαγωνισμό "**

("Pandora! Come on we are going to be late .I thought you wanted to win this competition" )yelled my mother.

 _She always worries a lot._ _She is probably more anxious than me._

" **'Ερχομαι μαμά ! Χαλάρωσε λίγο ! Είναι ακόμα νωρίς . Θα με αγχώσεις!"**

("I am coming mom!You should relax a little! It is still really early!You are going to make me anxious") _I replied_.

" **Συγγνώμη γλυκια μου ! Ξέρω ότι είναι πολύ σημαντικό για εσένα και δεν θέλω να αργήσεις "**

(I am sorry honey! I know it's really important to you and I don't want you to be late" ) _she said with a guilty look._

 _She is a really kind and compassionate woman._ _She really loves her family._ _Our family consists of me, my mother , my father and my little brother._

 _We all are a little crazy but we are united._ _We were in the hotel where the competition will take place._

 _I saw many people that were here to compete from different ages_ _and fields of expertise ._

 _It is a really big event and many famous scientists and businessmen are here._

 _I was waiting for my turn , when suddenly I saw a bright light and heard an earsplitting bang._ _Then_ _everything went black._

* * *

" **'Ελα εδω ! Ακούω θορύβους . Κάποιος θα είναι ζωντανός. Ελα γρήγορα εδω, για να σκάψεις "**

("come here! I hear some noises! Someone must be alive !Quickly come here to dig")

 _I heard some people say in the background._

 _I felt someone lifting me from the ground._

 _I opened my eyes a little and saw some people frantically searching in collapsed building._

 _In the background i think I saw someone resembling Gin from detective Conan leaving in a Porche 365A._

" **Κρατήσου κοριτσάκι! Το ασθενοφόρο σχεδόν έφτασε ."**

(Hang on little girl!The ambulance is almost here")

 _said one of the men_

 _but I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I was in so much pain._

 _When I regained my consciousness I was in a hospital bed._ _In my room there was a doctor and three other people._

 _They reminded me of Jodie Starling ,_ _Akai Shuichi and James Black but a little more young._

 _'I am really hallucinating !_ _First Gin and now those three' I thought ._

 _"_ ** _Γειά σου γλυκιά μου! Πως ν_ ι _ώθεις?_ "**

(" Hello sweety! How are you feeling?") _asked the doctor._

'Sweety? What the heck ?'

 **" Σαν να πέθανα "**

("I feel like I died " )I replied but my voice was higher than usual .I looked at my hands and they were smaller than it should be.

'What happened to me?Did I shrink?'

 **"Τι μπορείς να θυμηθείς ?"**

("What can you remember")he asked again.

" **Ήμουν σε ένα διαγωνισμό και μετά έγινε μια έκρηξη ! Τι συνέβη?"**

(I was in a competition and there was an explosion! What happened?") _I asked panicked ._

"' **Είχες ένα ατύχημα ! Υπήρχε κάποια βλάβη σε μια από τις μηχανές και προκλήθηκε έκρηξη "**

(You were in an accident ! There was some malfunction in one of the machines and there was an explosion") _he answered_ .

" **Τι απέγινε η οικογένεια μου? Ήταν και αυτοί εκεί !"**

(What about my family? They were there too!" )I asked .

" **Δεν ξέρω χρυσό μου ! Ψάχνουν ακόμα για επιζώντες "**

(I don't know honey ! They still are searching for survivors") _he_ _answered a little more nervous than he should._

 _That doesn't look good_.

" **Μπορείτε να μου πείτε την ημερομηνία?Δεν ξέρω πόσο καιρό** **ήμουν αναίσθητη "**

(Can you tell me the date ? I don't know how long I was unconscious ") _I asked_.

" **Φυσικα. Ειναι 12 Φεβρουαρίου 2009"**

(" Of course . It is 12 February 2009") _he answered._

' _What? 2009? I was in 2017 and now I am in 2009'_

" **Ευχαριστώ** "

(" Thanks") _I answered shakily_.

" **Are you sure it is a good idea to talk her now boss.** **She seems a little shaken . We should wait a little more , she just lost her family"** _said the Jodie look alike_.

" **Excuse me! What did you just said?** " _I asked in English._

 _She seemed a little startled ._ _She turned towards me and asked_ " **You understand me?** "

" **Perfectly ! Shouldn't I? Now tell me about my family"** _I demanded_ .

 **"Your family died in the accident** " _she_ _said solemnly_ .

" **Cut the bullshit. The doctor left . I know it wasn't an accident. I am no stupid** " _I said determined_.

" **The truth is the explosion wasn't an accident. It was planned.**

 **"Can you tell us if you saw someone suspicious?** " _said James_.

" **After the explosion when I awoke for little ,** **I saw someone with long blond-silver hair smoking.** **He was dressed from head to toe in black.**

 **He got in a black Porsche 365A"** _I told them_.

 _They looked a little more bitter and muttered one word._ _One word that convinced me that I am no longer in my universe._

" **Gin** "

 ** _A / N:_**

 ** _Pandora is from Greece as it is a Greek name._**

 ** _In the future I might use phrases as codes or to refer to Pandora's myth_**

 ** _( important in Magic Kaito ) in Greek without translation._**

 ** _In the next chapter and generally when she is in Japan she is speaking Japanese . I don't know to speak them so to_**

 ** _distinguish between them and English i will use different type of letters._**

 ** _I hope you like it._**

 ** _Please review and like it._**

 ** _~~~~~Until the next illusion~~~~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

"Pandora" : talking

 **"Pandora" : talking in English or greek**

'Pandora': thinking

 **Chapter 2**

 **" So can ask you something really important? "** _I asked looking at them._

" **Of course, we will answer if we can"** _answered Jodie._

 **Good. Were there any other survivors except me? Even in a critical condition?"** _I asked anxious._

 _Even if my family didn't survive, there were some really good friends of mine in that competition. Like a second family._

 **Well there was some other girl, at your age but she is in a critical condition. They don't think she has many survival chances "** _answered Jodie grimly._

" **Do you know her name? "** _I asked while praying for her to be my friend._

 **I think it was Irene Papadaki or something like that"** _she said a little confused._

 _' Thank god, she' s alive!!! When she awakes she will be so confused, after all she doesn't know detective Conan. I better explain it'_

" **Thank you for the information. But now I think it's time to get to business"** _I replied seriously._

" **What business kido? "** _Akai said a little amused, while the others were looking at me funny._

" **Well I don't know if you people of the FBI are aware but the hotel that blowed up was hosting a competition for genius people.**

 **I am a hacker genius and my friend in the critical condition is a inventor.**

 **One of the reasons of the attacks were probably to snatch up some geniuses without questioning or kill someone in the competition and the others were just really unfortunate people"** _I said as a matter of fact._

 _They looked a little shocked at my reasoning._

 **How do you know we are FBI? "** _asked James._

 _' Because you are part of fictional show! I can't tell that. Well maybe I can have a little fun'_

 _I grinned and replied_ " **A secret makes a woman woman"**

 _They stiffened at that._

" **Were did you here that phrase? "** _asked shakily Jodie._

" **One of the competitors said that when she was asked to elaborate some sort of medicine that she created. I didn't payed attention though"** _I shrugged._

 _It was true. Someone said that but I just didn't mention she was an acquaintance that was a detective Conan fan. Let them make their own conclusion._

" **Vermouth "** _muttered Jodie with more hate than before._

" **Another alcoholic name? Before was Gin and know Vermouth! Is this some organization with alcoholic code names?"** _I asked trying to bait them._

 _Of course I knew everything but they have to bring me in the loop._

" **Kind of. You should stop trying to learn more kido. It's a dangerous game that you are trying to play "** _said Akai._

 **Listen here boya, because you are not really old yourself. They killed my family and some of my friends. I don't care really about what happens to me, I don't really have anything. The only thing I have is my brain and I definitely I am going to use it to find evidence to destroy them, whether you help me or not"** _I said frustrated._

 _He seemed a little taken back by my reply._

" **So if we don't give you any lead where will you go? "** _he said probably testing me._

" **Well first I will wait for my friend to wake up and gather my things from my home. I am not going to go ask about the bombing incident too much, so that I don't draw attention to myself. I am already a target as a survivor not need to try my luck. When I explain everything to my friend I am going to Japan. I am going to create a fake guardian or something like that. I chose Japan because there is probably their headquarters because you the FBI haven't caught them yet, that means you don't have the authorization for a thorough search in a different country and Gin seemed Japanese. I will probably live next to an inspector so it will be suspicious if I dissapear"** _I smirked._

 _Akai grinned "_ **Not so bad kiddo! I think that you can help us after all"**

 **"Are you really sure Shuu? "** _asked worried Jodie._

Of course Jodie. If her computer skills are as good as her reasoning, she will be a great help. Also a kid agent is really convenient. No one is going to suspect her" _he replied._

" **I am glad to be of use. But so you know while I work with the FBI ,as I am currently civilian I am not obligated to it's laws. That means that to me my friends are a priority to a mission and when we bring down the organization, I can choose if I want to stay. Also I want to be payed for my actual work, except the organization, that one is a free job. "** _I answered ._

" **Of course** **I agree to your terms, as the head to the FBI . When you are better you are free to come to the headquarters ,to meet the others officers. Of course your friend can join us to if she wants"** _said James._

 _"Thank you for the offer! It would be great if Jodie or Akai would play the role of my guardian. They will only need to drop by once a month or two just so that doesn't raise questions " I explained._

 _That and I also wanted to play the matchmaker for the two of them._

 _'Sorry Akemi but I think they have more chemistry . I will probably match you with someone else. Not sure who though'_

" **Of course miss hacker. I always wanted to have a little sister"** _said Jodie while hugging me._

 _I could tell that she probably sympathized with me._

 _After all she was my age, or at least my physical one ,when she lost her family._

 _I turned to look at Akai._

 _He shrugged "_ **I will see you at work and headquarters. We will communicate through phone. Well I migth visit you, if it isn't risky"** _he said with a apathetic look._

 _'Damn tsundere!!! Just admit it that I impressed you. '_

" **Well we should probably leave, we will come when it's time for you to be released "** _said James._

" **Of course. Be careful. And Akai be a dear and watch out for my new sister. If I hear anything happened to her, there won't remain anything of you to find"** _I skilled innocently._

" **Scary little kid"** _he shuddered while I grinned._

 _When they left I went to where the doctors left my stuff._

 _When I found my boots I opened a little pocket that Irene designed. Inside was my phone._

 _I put it there because phones weren't allowed in the competion._

 _I unlocked it and grinned._

 _It had everything that it had back in 2017._

 _Including my manga app!!_

 _If the phone and Irene transported with me, then something except the explosion triggered our travel._

 _Something that was close to us at that time._

 _Then I remembered that behind me and Irene was an exhibition of some ancient Greek jewels._

 _Normally I wouldn't care about some stones but in the detective Conan world there was a magical jewel that could do something crazy like dimensional traveling and deaging. Pandora._

 _And if I found it in the rubbles I could save Irene._

 _I should make a trip soon to the rubbles of the hotel._

 ** _A/N: Well I hope it isn't so bad! I was thinking if she should save her friend with Pandora and it is obvious from the start or do a flash back later. As I am not good with flash backs, the last paragraph happened!!!_**

 ** _See you in the next illusion_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Detective Conan**

"Pandora" : talking

' _Pandora': thinking_

" **Pandora" : talking in English or greek**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Today I was discharged from the hospital._

 _I called James and told him that I will go to the hotel rumbles to see if there was anything from my parents that survived the explosion._

 _I told him that I will meet them in two days in my old home or the hospital ._

 _I went to the remains of the hotel._

 _I walked towards the room that I was before the explosion, or at least where it was supposed to be._

 _This place made my stomach sick but I continued my search._

 _This search was to save Irene's life and I would be damned if I stop because I was emotionally weak._

 _I walked through the destruction when a sign caught my eye._

 _I leaned and read what it said._

 **"Το κόσμημα αυτό, αποτελεί ένα από τα αρχαιότερα κοσμήματα. Πολλοί θεωρούν ότι φτιάχτηκε από τον Επιμηθεα ως δώρο στην γυναίκα που του χάρισαν οι θεοί. Μετά όμως απο την τρομερή θλίψη του, το τροποποίησε, αν και κανείς δεν ήξερε την αρχική του μορφή "**

 _'Well if I remember the myth well this should be Pandora , thank god that snake doesn't know the myth well enough or at least Greek._

 _After all this jewel is only displayed inside the country and the sign doesn't elaborate the connection with Pandora's myth'_

 _Now the only thing that remains is to find the jewel._ _It' s probably around here._ _I searched thoroughly for at least an hour and then I finally found it._

 _It looked like an ordinary jewel to be frank but that's better for us because it won't draw attention ._

* * *

 _I sneaked in Irene' s hospital room._

 _She was so still. She never was so still in her whole life._ _It was dark outside ._ _I hoped that this will work._

 _I placed the jewel on the top of her heart and waited for the moonlight to hit it._

 _Having seen Magic Kaito and Detective Conan I knew that it was supposed to work in the moonlight but I wasn't so sure._

 _I mean when it transported us it wasn't under the moonlight._

 _Maybe it also reacts in extreme light or heat, so it was triggered by the explosion._

 _I waited anxiously, until I saw the moon reflecting in the jewel._

 _My breath stopped. Nothing have happened when clearly it was under the moonlight._

 _It couldn't be the wrong jewel so that meant that immortality crap that were describing in the show was just false._

 _I started laughing bitterly and tears were streaming in my eyes._

 _I maybe have lauged at my helpness, I maybe lauged of my misfortune or maybe because I was simply insane._

 _I was laughing and crying simultaneously_ _but the point is that was the first time I showed such extreme emotions after my family' s death._

 _Hope was such a cruel, maybe that's why it was the only thing that was left in Pandora's box._

 _Maybe it was more cruel from the others_ _evils._

 _I was ready to leave when I heard a noise I turned around and saw Irene moving._

 _She was glowing in a red light._ _She turned to me and asked._

 **Γιατί γελάς ? Τρελάθηκες εντελώς? Κλαίς κιόλας? Τι στο καλό έγινε? "**

 **("Why are you laughing? Did you completely lost it? You are also crying? What the heck happened?)**

 _I hugged her so hard. I was so relieved._

 _'It's ironic that a second before I have forsaken hope and she just slapped me in my face for my questioning._ _Maybe I should be more positive and faithful '_

 _When i calmed down a little I started explaining what happened so far._ _She was wide eyed._

 _" **Με δουλεύεις έτσι? Δεν υπάρχει**_ **περίπτωση να είμαστε μέσα σε ένα φανταστικό κόσμο! "**

 **(" You are kidding right? There is no way in hell, we are inside a fictional world!)**

 **" Μιλάω σοβαρά!** **Μεθαύριο θα συναντηθούμε με το FBI, και πρέπει να είσαι ενημερωμένη και αποφασισμένη για το τι θα κάνεις.** **Ξέρεις την αποφαση μου.** **Το κινητό μου επέζησε την έκρηξη, λογικά και το δικό σου αν το είχες βάλει σαν εμένα.** **Διάβασε ολόκληρο το manga, χωρίς να το δεί κανένας άλλος για να ξέρεις τι γίνεται.** **Θα έρθω αύριο πάλι. Καληνύχτα. "** _I said and left_

 **(" I am talking seriously!**

 **The day next tommorow we will meet with the FBI, and you must be informed and have decided about what you will do.** **You know my decision.**

 **My phone survived the explosion, I suppose yours too if you put it in the same place as me.** **Read the entire manga tomorrow, without anyone else seeing it, just so you know what will happen.** **I will come back tomorrow.** **Goodnight.)**

* * *

 _I returned at my old home while thinking what will happen._

 _What if Irene didn't want to leave her home behind? It holds all the memories of her life._

 _What if she doesn't want to chase a dangerous criminal organization?_

 _I know that I would continue, not for revenge but for justice._

 _But there is a thin line between those two._

 _After all there are many that use justice as an excuse for atrocious crimes._

 _But I am not like that._

 _We are not like that because I feel it that Irene will continue with me._

 _We won't sacrifice others for our justice because we would spit on the graves and the judge will become the judged._

 _ **A/N: the sign says that the jewel was created by Epimitheus for the woman that the gods gave him and later when he was grieving he changed the jewel but nobody knows the original form.** **In the myth there is no jewel but Epimitheus was the name of the guy that the gods gave Pandora. He was the brother of Prometheus ( the guy who stole fire) and they gave him pandora as a punishment to humans.** **It was a little dramatic chapter or at least I felt a little dramatic while writing it.** **Hope you like it !** **~~~See you in the next illusion~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan**

"Pandora " : talking

 _' Pandora': thinking_ " **Pandora " : talking in English or Greek**

 ** _Chapter_** 4

" **So this is your friend that we talked about? Irene I presume? "** _asked James._

" **You are correct, I am Irene, mister James Black "** _she answered._ "

 **I don't remember giving you my surname miss Irene. I don't think I told your friend Pandora either "** _he said while frowning._

" **Well, I maybe have hacked your files. I wanted to be sure that you were the FBI and not some kind of imposters "** _I replied while scratching my head._ _The truth is I knew who they were but I thought it will be fun._

 _._ " **You hacked the FBI?** " _he asked surprised._

" **Yes! It was pretty easy, by the way and to think I thought it will be more difficult. You seriously want an upgrade to your security system "** _I lectured them._

" **Well I got to admit, you keep suprising me kiddo"** _said Shuichi while ruffling my hair._

" **Whatever"** _I shrugged._

" **Well considere this your first job. You must upgrade our security system after showing our current ones fault"** _informed me James._

 **"Well do you want me to simply upgrade it? Or do you want me to program the new machines and system that Irene and I will create? The first option will take a week ,the second some months. "** _I answered._

" **The second one"** _he answered._

" **Well then, while me and Irene are working on these, I want you to find someone that can teach us Japanese and take care about what we need to move in Japan. Here is the adress that I want the house. "** _I told them._

" **It shall be done"** _he answered._

 **"Okay ! Now Jodie and Akai will come with us ,to help us collect the things needed and with the construction. Let's go people"** _I said and started moving_ _._

" **It's kind of funny, how they get ordered around by a child"** _whispered to me Irene_ _._

" **Anime logic"** _I chuckled._

* * *

 _The next two months were hectic!_ _Having to upgrade an entire security system, building the machines, get to know the other agents, learn Japanese and playing the matchmaker between Akai and Jodie, there was literally no time for anything else._ _Fortunately we finally finished the upgrade !_ _Today was the day of presentation._

 _James and all the members that were stationed here, came to watch._ _After explaining the mechanism it was time for the show._ _We had put a big screen in the middle that would show if the system cracked or not._

" **Now people watch the difference between the two systems. We will put our most experienced hackers to crack both systems. If they can't then I will crack them and the difference between time is what will decide the better system!** _" I announced._

 _It might seemed arrogant but I developed the second system of course I knew how to crack it._ _Also I was a hacker in 2017 ,where the technology were more advanced._ _It is logical that I can crack most of the systems in this era._

 _The hackers tried and some time they_ _cracked the first system ._ _They tried to crack the second but they couldn't ._ _After they gave up, I went and cracked the first one in 40 minutes._ _The second one took me 2 hours because it was more difficult ._

" **As you can see the second is more complex. It took us great effort and time and it would be more difficult if we didn't have the help of the computer developers and Jodie and Akai of course. So thank you all** " _I said while bowing and Irene mimicked me._

" **That work is truly genius! Of course you will both paid for your work. I can't really believe how someone your age can create something like that "** _said James astonished._ _I could see that most of the agents were really suprised but at least now our work will be more easy._ _They won't treat us like kids._

 **"Thank you. Is everything ready for our departure? "** _I asked._

" **Of course. You are leaving next week. We have already enrolled to the school you asked. You will come though frequently in America for some jobs while you will do some from Japan"** _he replied._ **Of course. Thank you for everything. Japan here we come"** _I said while hugging Irene._

* * *

 _We were moving in to our new house that was next to Kaito's and Aoko's house._ _As we were carrying boxes Chikage and Nakamori came to ask us we wanted any help._

 _We declined of course but after persuasion we caved in._ _After all we were 2 nine year old girls and a 20 year old woman._

 _Kaito and Aoko also came to greet us._

"Kuroba Kaito. A magician _" he said while giving us a rose and bowing._

 _"I'm_ Pandora Papadopoulou. And I am something like a magician. I am a computer magician " _I said while grinning._ _Kaito's eyes lighted up._ _Irene rolled her eyes._

 _._ " Irene Papadaki. I am a creator. Nice fo meet you" _. she said while I pouted._

"I am Nakamori Aoko. Are you American' s? Your surnames is kind of strage? " _she asked confused._ Nope! We are Greeks. But we speak fluently both Greek and English. Our caretaker is American though" _I answered._

"Oh, that ' s why! So the blond woman is your caretaker! What about your parents, do they work overseas? " _she asked innocently._

"No. Well Irene and I were in a science competition. There was a manfluction in one of the machines and everyone died in the explosion. Irene and I are the only survivos. It ' s the reason we left from Greece" _I said a with a sad expression._

 _Kaito had a sad and understanding look in his face._

 _Aoko's eyes widened and she quickly said "_ Aoko is sorry for asking"

" It' s okay, you didn't know" _I reassured her._

 _She still seemed a little sad, so I tried to change the subject._

" So we will start tomorrow school but I am not really confident in my skills in Japanese, so can you tell me about your school? _" I asked a little hopeful._

 _They start telling us about their school ,friends, etc while kaito tried to make us laugh._

 _He can understand our pain, so he probably want to show us that he is here for us._

 _' Really sweet if you ask me. '_

 _Tomorrow will be the start of our new life, I just hope that everything will be okay._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan**

" Pandora": talking

 _'Pandora':thinking_

" **Pandora" : talking in English or Greek**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

" Now kids, we have two transfer students. Be kind to them. You can come in. " _the teacher said and Irene and I entered the classroom._

" Hello! My name is Pandora Papadopoulou.

You can call me Pandora, because we don't use honorifics in my country!

So if I call you by your given name it' s just because I am not used in using honorifics.

Nice to meet you all and please take care of me" _I said grinning and then bowed._

 _Irene used to call me bipolar because I am always happy and when I get serious it' s like I don't have any emotions._

" My name is Irene Papadaki. I am also from Greece. Please take care of me" _she said._

 _I just rolled my eyes._

 _Irene is always serious except when she is serious excited._

 _She usually is brutally honest, she only jokes with me ._

 _It used to get her in trouble with our peers._

" You can sit next to Kaito-kun. Kaito please raise your hand" _said the teacher kindly._

Pandora-chan, Irene-chan here! " _yelled Kaito while waving his hand enthusiastically._

 _He reminded me of a puppy._

 _I sat down next to him, while Pandora sat next to me._

 _Aoko was also seated near us._

" Hello Kaito! Can you give us a tour later of the school? " _I asked._

" Of course! " _he replied._

 _The lesson began and let me tell you something, it was so boring!_

 _Thank god Kaito was a prankster and made the hour more bearable._

 _I mean Irene and I have adopted a studying regime._

 _We read at least at weekends books in Greek and English at university level._

 _After all we would go there in 1 year if we didn't get caught in the explosion and the subjects we have to read for our jobs is more advanced._

 _We will start reading Japanese material in that level in a year or two._

 _We also made Jodie show us martial arts._

 _I know it' s too much for someone our age but we need to be really good if we want to destroy the Black Organization._

 _Any mistake can cost our lives._

 _So better be safe than sorry._

 _It was time for lunch break and all the children came to introduce themselves._

 _We stood out. Our coloring was different from the others._

 _We had brown eyes and hair but everyone else had black eyes and hair._

 _Except from the anime cast!_

" Hello my name is Kasumi and this is Chiyo! So can you tell us about your old school " _they asked._

 _Everyone was asking those kind of questions and listened with attention._

 _I described the cultural difference._

 _One of the things that they though weird was that in my school two people were sharing a desk ._

 _They were bigger desks and you usually shared with a friend._

 _Irene usually ignored them but I tried to make her answer some of the questions._

 _I didn't want to make a bad impression in my first time._

 _The second difference was the food. They all had bendos and chopsticks._

 _I had a toast and some cake._

 _They offered me some but I declined. I didn't know most of the ingredients and I eat with a fork._

 _I can't use chopsticks and never will._

" Now now guys calm down . I know you have questions but I have to show them the school " _said Kaito._

 _I was so grateful that I escaped! There were so damn questions that I lost the counting._

" You are a lifesaver Kaito! I don't think that I could answer more questions. I could really hug you " _I said while moving my hands frantically._

I am to please ,my lady" _he said while giving me a rose._

 _I burst out laughing._ " That was so lame. I can't really believe it.

Worst pick up line ever! Right Irene ?" _I asked._

 _Irene was clearly amused even though she didn't laugh._

" It was really bad. It was like you were playing in bad soap opera " _she answered._

 _Kaito was embarrassed, his ears was getting pink._

" It was not bad. I will have you know that most girls are blushing when I give them a rose" _he pouted and crossed his arms._

What girls? 5 years olds or imaginary? Because I think they would be the only ones! " _I laughed._

" You are so mean Pandora -chan . You wound me" _he said while showhing theatrically a knife stabbing his heart._

 _I laughed more hard._

" Good god Kaito! Do you want to kill me? I can't take anymore "

 _He sulked and continued walking._

 _We followed him and after finishing our tour we went home._

" See you later mister Don Juan! " _I said and went inside home._

Jodie we are home! " _I yelled, I heard her coming down the stairs._

"Welcome home! So how was your day?"

 _she asked._

 _I started describing our day while exaggerating a bit._

" Ho ho! It seems like you had fun" _she said while smiling._

" So when we will talk with Shuichi? " _I asked._

" Well next week, I am going to meet him for a job. I don't think he will visit you because he is undercover. But I think James will send you a mail with instructions with your next work " _she answered._

" How long, he will be undercover?" _I pouted._

 _Well it is really fun having Shuichi around._

I don't think for very long. It is a simple case . Probably a month " _she replied._

" Well in two months there is a Sherlock Holmes convention!

Irene and I are great fans of mystery novels, so we will go there.

You will come with us to supervise us if you can, but he better be there or else there is no place in earth, he can hide" _I threatened._

" I think it is wise to inform Akai about his position. It will be a shame if a premature death were to befall him" _Irene said._

 _Jodie looked a little uncomfortable._

 _She wasn't used to Irene's morbid humor._

 _I turned towards her and gave her thumbs up._

" You know me so well" _I said while fake-crying._

" After so many years, I think only a fool couldn't know you" _she replied cooly._

 _I swear that if I didn't know better I would think she was Shiho's twin,in personality of course._

 _It would be fun to see them interact in the future._

 _Everyone else would be creeped out and that' s the funniest part!_

 **A/N: Next time it' s the Sherlock Holmes gathering! Shinichi would definitely be there. Maybe Ran if she went with him.**

 **I am not sure if Heiji will also be there He is a mystery fan but not a Sherlockian.**

 **I will make everyone to meet and friends more early than the story.**

 ** _About the pairings it's:_**

 ** _Pandora x Kaito( definitely)_**

 ** _Irene x Hakuba( probably, open to suggestions)_**

 ** _Shinichix Ran ( probably or Shiho but Ran more likely)_**

 ** _Heiji x Kazuha( definitely)_**

 ** _Jodiex Shuichi ( definitely)_**

 ** _Akemix? ( if she lives)_**

 ** _Reix?_**

 ** _Shihox?_**

 **Aokox? ( not Kaito though)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own detective Conan**

"Pandora " : talking

 _' Pandora' : thinking_

 **" Pandora " : talking in Greek or English**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _OVA ( kind of)_**

 _Having to go to elementary school again was certainly very tiring._

 _Having to deal with insignificant_

 _and unnecessary drama over the littlest things while keeping your composure_

 _and simultaneously blend in was really difficult._

 _' No wonder Conan always wanted to go back to his original self! I deserve an award for putting up with them!_

 _I mean how can a broken ruler by accident create a seperation of entire class?? '_

 _But being again a child had it's perks._

 _You could be carefree and immature at least at school and no one would say anything._

 _The things you learn are easy so you have a lot of free time._

 _Well supposed to have, because when you are hunting a criminal organization and create a vague at least timeline there isn't so much time after all._

 _I mean Shiho started working at the organization when she was thirteen and the whole fiasco with Scotch and Akai happened around that time._

 _Not too much time for planning but we will have something until then._

 _Now it wasn't the time for that kind of thoughs._

 _Today is the 5th May ,Irene's name day and I haven't decided what to give her as a gift._

 _'I will probably give her chocolates but I still have to prepare the feast. '_

 _We were walking towards the school with Kaito and Aoko._

" Hey guys, do you have anything to do the afternoon? " _I asked them._

Aoko is free " _she answered._

" Well I will probably try some new magic tricks but if you need me, I can try them some other time" _Kaito said while flipping a coin._

" Excellent!! Today is Irene's name day and we are having a celebration.

Kaito you will help with the decoration and the entertainment

and Aoko you are going to help me with the food,

even if you don't know this kind of food"

 _I said while grinning._

 _Kaito's face lighted up._

" We are having a party! I am going to make it spectacular! But what exactly is a name day? " _he asked confused._

" In our country everyone is named after a saint from our religion or ancient names but even then there are some saints with the same name.

There is a day of the year that is dedicated to that saint and in that day everyone with the same name celebrates.

Like a second birthday but there is no cake, there are though sweets especially chocolate.

For example today everyone named Irene celebrates, my name day is on September 1st so I celebrate then!" _I explained._

" So is there a saint with the name Kaito?" _he asked excited._

No. We have different names from Japan" _I replied._

 _He frowned and looked like a kicked puppy._

" Well your name can be translated as ocean or something like that. There is a saint that protects marines and sea travelers so you can celebrate then I suppose. If you want of course " _I shrugged._

 _He was bouncing and then hugged me tightly._

Yes! I want to! Please!! " _he said really quickly._

" I need air, let me go!! If you want to the celebration is on 6th December " _I answered while I trying to escape from Kaito's grip._

 _I swear he has no regard for personal space and a really strong grip or I am extremely weak._

" Aoko wants a name day too" _said Aoko._

" Well your name means blue child. If you think blue is the color of the sea or the sky, then it means child of the sky or child of the sea.

According to mythology Afrodite' s birth was related to the sea so you can celebrate on September 1st like me,

6th December with Kaito,

or if you want to be the child of sky on 6th January" _I answered._

Aoko wants to have her own celebration, so she wants her name day on 6th January" _she said._

Well now that we decided, we must hurry or we are going to be late" _I said because I became a little tired with all those explanations._

 _' Thank god they had names that you can relate with a saint!_

 _If it was a traditional name that you can't translate or find something common, I don't know what I would have done!!! "_

 _I thought while walking._

 _When we arrived at school, we invited all our classmates to the party._

 _I had to explain it again but this time Irene helped, after all it was her name day._

 _After a tiring day at school, Aoko and I went to buy the ingredients and gifts while Kaito was decorating the house._

 _I was a little afraid when I left because Kaito was grinning a little too much._

 _At least Irene and Jodie were there to make sure he doesn't destroy the house._

 _When we returned we started cooking, well I was translating the recipes I knew at English and Japanese so Jodie and Aoko could help me._

 _At least some we made some Western food that both Jodie and I knew._

 _Aoko made some Japanese sweets that I have heard in anime but had no idea how to make them._

 _All in all it was a very tiring day but it was worth it._

 _The smile on Irene's face ,_

 _when we were celebrating_

 _and when I gave her chocolates_

 _and a locket with a picture inside with both of our families (in a trip when we were small) , was stunning._

 _We also took many photos, to create our new memories._

 _Because life moves on and we can't stay forever in the past._

 _We must cherish our memories of them and be happy for their sake._

 ** _A/N: I know it was supposed to be the Sherlock Holmes convention but Irene's name day was before it so I decided to write a little about it but it covers a entire chapter. So next chapter is the_** ** _gathering_**.

 ** _Also about how could she could hack. so quickly the security system: when a security system is made public they already know how it is hacked, so when they promotion the next one, the point out the errors of the first one( or at least_**

 ** _my professor on Cryptography says)._**

 _ **So in 2017 there are made public some "holes" in the security systems at 2010,or at least those who know about that stuff know how to do it. Personally I am not really good with programming, I know the basics**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own detective Conan**

"Pandora" : talking

 _' Pandora ': thinking_

 **Pandora" : talking in Greek or English**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _We were sitting in our living room, while Kaito tried his new tricks._

 _Irene and I occasionally suggested some illusions that were based on advanced physics._

 _The fact that nine year old Kaito could comprehend them and talk about them showed his true brilliance._

 _Aoko might be bright but she couldn't understand our conversation so she suggested what she wanted to see while we tried to find the theory behind it._

" So what are you going to do in summer?" _Kaito asked._

" Well Irene and I will go to Greece. We are going to visit my relatives and some friends " _I answered._

 _While my family had died that didn't mean that everyone was dead._

 _My dad had actually 2 siblings and I had many cousins._

 _After all in my country everyone is family up until third cousins and usually you spent holidays together._

 _When my uncles learned that I survived, they wanted to adopt me but I couldn't stay behind._

 _After all Irene' s parents were orphans so she doesn't have other family and she would probably end up in an orphanage._

 _I couldn't also bear the thought that if I tried to destroy the B. O. without allies, they would kill everyone._

 _So I conviced them that it was mom' s last wish to stay with her long lost sister_

 _( Jodie) ._

" But my birthday is on 21st June! You will be here for my birthday? Right? " _he asked while giving me puppy eyes._

" We will be visiting an event on 19th June anyway, so we will be in Japan. We will probably leave on 6th of July" _answered Irene._

 _She was starting to open up more, at least towards Kaito, Aoko and the FBI of course._

" What kind of event? I want to go too!! " _he said._

" Well it is a gathering for mystery fans. It will have mostly Sherlock Holmes events but there will be other works too" _I said with stats in my eyes._

 _I am a mystery otaku, so sue me!_

" Well I like puzzles and riddles. Even if am a magician, I suppose I could go" _he replied while trying to look cool._

" Aoko will be going with her dad to visit her grandma that day. She doesn't like mysteries anyway " _Aoko replied._

 _She made me relieved in way because I only had one extra ticket and it would be rude to invite only one of them._

" Well Kaito, you are lucky! I have an extra ticket if you are interested. " _I said to him._

" I want to go! Are there going to be any adults with us? So I can inform my mother" _he asked._

" Well there going to be 2 adults for their sake " _I replied while grinning like a maniac._

 _Irene shook her head at my antics._

 _Kaito was confused but didn't try to pry for more information._

 _' Good choice Kaito! Good choice! '_

 _We were waiting for Shuichi to come so we could go at the event._

 _While I was waiting, I started to think._

 _' Akai seems to join undercover the organization 5 years before the Conan event and is exposed 2 years before the start of the manga._

 _That means that the mission will start when I am around 12 years old._

 _Akai dated Jodie but broke up with her , when he tried to get information from Akemi and get close to Shiho, leading to Akemi' s death._

 _If we try to have a different plan to reach out Akemi and Shiho, it will be easier to gain their trust and co- operation._

 _It would be less dangerous and it will save Akai from some guilt. But what? '_

" **Τι σκέφτεσαι πάλι? "**

" What are you thinking again? ") _asked Irene._

" **Προσπάθω να δημιουργήσω ένα χρονοδιάγραμμα και να σκεφτώ κάποιο σχέδιο για να σώσουμε όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερα άτομα "**

( " I am trying to create a timeline and try to think a plan so we can save as many people as possible ")

 _I replied._

" **Δεν μπορείς να τους σώσεις όλους,αλλά ακόμα και ένα άτομο είναι αρκετό για να θεωρηθεί επιτυχία "**

You can't save everyone but even if you save one person it can be considered a success ") _she replied._

" I know"

" What are you talking about?

It' s so unfair that you speak your own language!

I can speak English and a little French but I didn't understand anything you said "

" Well I can teach you some Greek but you must study alone. I don't have that much time" _I answered._

I will study. But why don't you have time? We are in elementary school! " _asked Kaito._

" She is helping me fix my computer. Isn't that right kiddo? " _said Akai while ruffling my hair._

 _I didn't even hear him coming!!_

 _But nice save._

Now that we are all here, let's go" _said Irene._

 _The trip was uneventful and with Akai as a driver, we arrived a little early._

 _We were leaving the parking when suddenly a car came really fast._

 _It felt like we were going to die!_

 _It suddenly stop next to us._

 _I was ready to yell to the driver when I saw_ _Kudo Yukiko._

 _I was a little frozen when I saw the whole kudo family ._

You should be more careful! We have children with us. You could have hurt them! " _scolded them._

" I am sorry for my wife .She was a little excited for the mystery event." _said Yuusaku._

 _Probably lying because Yukiko was generally a bad_ _driver._

 _' Quickly think something! It' s our chance to have the Kudo family as allies. I must say something before they leave. "_

" Oh you look like Kaito!! What's your name? Are you related? " _I said and cursed my self for my inability to think something else._

 _Kaito stood before him and stared at him hard._

" We look similar! My name is Kuroba Kaito ! Pleased to meet you" _he said while giving him a candy._

 _At least it wasn't a rose. That wouldn't make a good first impression._

My name is Kudo Shinichi. I don't think we are related.And I am going to be a detective " _he replied._

" Kaito - kun, you seem taller. Do you remember me? " _said Yukiko while hugging him._

You were that scary nee-san that studied under my father " _he replied._

 _A dark aura was created and with a very scary face she asked "_ Who's scary? "

 _I was terrified and I wasn't the only one._

 _Kaito started to sweat and said "_ No one " _while stuttering._

 _The dark aura disappeared and she had a sweet smile on her face._

 _' Scary! '_

" I am Kudo Yuusaku, a writer. Toichi was a good friend, I hope you will be like him "

" I love your work.

Especially, the English ones since my Japanese are not in the same level.

Anyway I am Pandora Papadopoulou and I am a computer specialist" _I grinned._

" Irene Papadaki. Inventor . Your work is really good mister Kudo"

" Aren't you a little young for my work? " _he asked._

" I don't think so! I bet your son has read it and you didn't find it weird, just because he is your son" _I accused him._

Now now, I didn't mean to offend you, little miss. On the contrary I believe it' s impressive " _he said while scratching his head._

If they can't understand such a simple work, it ' s their own fault" _said Shinichi._

 _' That little arrogant midget! No wonder he didn't have many friends before the Conan incident. Hopefully with Kaito and us around ,he will drop that attitude! Or we will make him drop it! '_

" Now Shin- chan that wasn't very nice. Pandora and Irene are really smart! They speak 3 languages! " _said Kaito._

 _Shinichi was red from anger and embarrassment._

" Don't call me that! " _he yelled._

But we are friends? Right girls? " _asked Kaito while pouting._

" Of course we are! Shinichi is just shy! _"_

 _I answered._

I am not shy! " _he protested._

I think there is a Japanese word that describes people like Shinichi-san. I think the term was tsundere" _answered Irene._

 _' Good one Irene!! ' I gave her an thumb up._

 _He is so angry that he will probably kill us._

 _But it so much fun, it' s definitely worth it._

 _Everyone was trying to hold their laughs._

 _Even Akai was amused !_

 _It was going to be a very entertaining event!_

 ** _A/N: Next time Heiji will make his appearence._**

 ** _Now that Shinichi will have more friends with the same tastes, he will not be so attached Ran. That will give the opening for other pairings( Ai x Conan, or IrenexShinichi)._**

 ** _Irene's name is a reference to Irene Adler from Sherlock Holmes._**

 ** _So I will pair her with Hakuba or Shinichi. It's still early._**

 ** _Irene also means peace so it kind of symbolizes her peaceful character, the tranquility._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan** " Pandora " : talking

 _" Pandora" : thinking_

Pandora ": talking in Greek or English

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _After a while we stopped teasing Shinichi, it wouldn't be good if_ _he started to hate us._

 _We started to talk about mysteries novels, even Kaito read them, and I could clearly see that Shinichi was happy._

 _He needed more friends with the same preferences._

 _It's kind of sad that the only friends he had was Ran and Sonoko, if she can count as one._

 _He was probably more happier when he was with Hattori, Shiho or even the detective boys!_

 _'At least this time he will have more friends '_

 _We gathered in front of the waiting line._

 _There were many mystery authors, that signed autographs._

 _After getting our books signed, I forced Yuusaku to also signed our books, one of the personnel came out._

" This is a special event. We have created a game for our little fans. There is a simulation mystery game.

The participants must be from 9 to 17 years old.

The game will be difficult, so you must be in a group of six.

You can be grouped together with older kids so you can win. Please form groups"

"We are missing two members.

We must find two other people to participate. I don't think they should be older, we can win on our own " _boasted Shinichi._

 _I didn't want to be paired with older kids because they would boss us around and underestimate us._

 _I scaned the crowd and I found my victims._ _I grinned and said_

Follow me! I found the perfect match "

 _They looked at me slightly confused but they followed me silently._

 _I stopped before my two victims, I mean choices._

" Hello! We are missing two people, would you like to join us? " _I asked._

" Sure! I' m Hattori Heiji. Am gonna be a detective and dis is Toyama Kazuha" _said Heiji._

 _Kazuha nodded. She is a little shy ._ _After we introduced ourselves ,we started to get to know each other._

 _Shinichi and Heiji were bonding and I could see their rivalry forming._ _Kazuha was a little similar with Aoko but she was more mature and violent._

 _We listened to the rules and waited for the game to begin._

 _Basically they created some game where you must solve riddles, mysteries, you must defeat some murders,_ _probably some kind of robots because they said there is a physical factor and you can't win against a adult in this size._

 _We were ready to begin and I was a little anxious, after all I was with the two corpse magnets!_

 _We entered the building and the trials began._ _There was a big screen where the objectives were shown, along with some clues._

 _We quickly tried to find clues ,that were hidden in the first room._

 _After we gathered them, we had to solve the riddle._

 _It was a little easy but our group has two detectives!_

 _We opened the door and moved to the next level._

 _The game consists of 20 levels._

 _Each level is more difficult than the previous one._

 _Everything was going really well until a message appeared on the screen._

 _" Fight for your lives" it said and the screen turned black._ _It could have meant many things._

 _Maybe it was to create pressure to the contestants, maybe it was a sign that the difficulty was up._

 _But we were on level 15 ,there should be clues until level 17 ._

 _Adding the fact that we have with us two_ _' cursed ' people, it meant that something bad happened._

 _Probably a scenario similar to the movie phantom of the baker street, where the children were captives and had to finish the game to get free._

" Well something is wrong, we should probably finish as fast as we can! " _I instructed._

 _Irene looked at me and raised her eyebrow._

"Movie 6" _I replied and her eyes widened._

 _She nodded and we picked up the pace._

 _The next ordeal was similar._

 _We must open the door to move on._

 _But we didn't have any clue._

" Kaito? Can you open the door using your magic tricks? " _I asked._

Magician extraordinary in your service my lady" _he bowed._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _It took a while but he successfully opened the door._

" You just broke in! That's illegal! _" yelled Heiji._

" Details, details! Did you have a better idea? " _inquired Kaito._

" Not yet" _admitted shamefully Heiji._

" That's what I thought " _replied a smug Kaito and he keeped walking._

 _The next level was designed differently._

 _The room is fool of obstacles and there is a target very far and in a very weird angle._

" We are supposed to shoot the target. Does anyone have a talent in this factor? " _asked Irene._

" I am good at soccer. If you have something similar to a ball, I can use the obstacles to hit the target " _answered Shinichi._

 _We searched the room and we find a round object that probably would help._

 _Shinichi stared at the "ball", did the calculations in his head and then he kicked it._

 _The " ball" bounced in many objects and it finally hit the target._

 _The strange thing was, that when the "ball" hit some obstacles, they fell down._

 _It could have hurt us because some of them were heavy._

 _The game is supposed to be " safe"._

 _Even in movie 6 , the participants weren't in immediate danger, unless everyone lost._

 _We must finish as quickly as we can before something bad happens._

 _We were in a worse situation than the movie._

 _The others picked up the little detail with the object because they are more serious now._

 _After all as the sign said it is a fight for our lives._

 _ **A/ N : I intent to make a level for each one of them!**_

 _ **Also I decided that Shinichi will be paired with Irene so I will change the plot probably.**_

 _ **I mean if Ran isn't so much involved in Shinichi' s life then she shouldn't have Vermouth ' s protection.**_

 _ **I really likeVermouth ( so does Pandora) and I am trying to think something, so they can have a good relationship, without destroying the one she has with Jodie.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own detective Conan**

" Pandora ": talking

 _" Pandora " : thinking_

 **" Pandora ":** **talking in Greek or English**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _Next one was something with a sword._

 _It had some targets that needed to be sliced in a particular angle._

 _Heiji volunteered since he was doing kento._

 _He concentrated really hard and took a stance._

 _He reminded me a samurai, not that I have seen one ever._

 _With a battle cry, don't ask me why he shouted, he sliced the targets._

" Did you see that? Am I awesome or what? " _asked Heiji._

" Why is everyone here so arrogant? " _I asked._

" Like you aren't " _said Shinichi._

"I am ,that's why I am saying it.

Kazuha is my only salvation!

You are the only one that' s not arrogant" _I said to her._

" Well if she is around us, we will corrupt her Pandora. " _replied Irene._

" Whatever. " _I shrugged._

 _We opened the next door._

 _It had a robot and big circle in the ground._

 _You must probably defeat the robot by dragging outside the circle._

"Does anyone know martial arts? " _asked Shinichi._

 _Well that's not my speciality._

 _I may have know a little self defense but I am not strong or skilled enough for this so I shook my head._

 _Kazuha raised her hand a little and said anxiously_

"I know Aikido. I don't know if I am good enough though"

" That's so cool!It doesn't matter if you aren't that good, we are 9 after all. You are our only hope" _I said while pating her head._

" She's right Kazuha! You can do it" _encouraged Heiji._

 _She became more confident and determined after Heiji's speach._

 _She took a big breath and entered the circle._

 _After that there was a slaughter._

 _Kazuha became so violent and she attacked_ _him continuously_.

 _I started to pity the robot!_

 _After she tossed him outside the circle, everyone was looking at her like she grew a second head._

" Well I think, I can hire you as my bodyguard.

I don't think anyone will have the guts to attack after seeing you fight" _I jocked._

 _The others nodded their heads._

 _Heiji paled a little, probably predicting his future doom if he enraged Kazuha._

 _We were now at level 19 ._

 _It have some kind of chemicals and a gap at the door._

 _Probably we must put some kind of chemical in the gap and as reaction the door will open._

" Well Irene, as an invetor I hope you know what to do " _I said._

 _She glared at me_ " **Παραδέξου του,ότι είσαι απλά τεμπέλα!**

 **Χρειάζεται μόνο γνώσεις φυσικής και χημείας λυκείου!**

 **Και εσύ μπορείς να το κάνεις "**

 **( " Admit it, you** **are just lazy. You just need to know high school's Physics and Chemistry. You can also do it")**

 **" Ίσως "** _I grinned. ( "_ **Maybe")**

" Hey! What kind of language are you speaking? It is not English " asked Shinichi.

" It' s Greek. Why are you asking?

Does the great detective don't understands us and want us to speak Japanese so he doesn't feel incompetent ?" _asked Irene sarcastically._

 _' Oops! I may have irritated her a little '_

" I am not incompetent! You are just talking an unpopular language! I can speak English very well" _he replied._

"WHAT DID YOU SAID? " _I said along with Irene simultaneously._

 _We were so angry that we would probably hit him._

" Pandora, Irene calm down! He was just joking! Right Shinichi " _said Kaito._

 _Shinichi was smart enough just to nod._

 _It may have been stupid to get so worked up about this._

 _But it is my mother tongue! The language that I spoke with my family,that my parents taught me._

 _The language that reminds me my home, even if I am far from there._

 _It's natural that it is a sore spot._

 _Heiji and Kazuha are always so defensive of Kansai- ben( if I wrote it right) , so it might not be so strange._

 _Irene was mixing the material when a little sound was heard._

 _The door opened._

 _Now we were finally at the last level._

 _There was a computer, a coded message and we needed to find the passwords._

" See Irene? Now I am the one that must

work! If I did the last one who was going to solve this one? " _I asked._

 _She scoffed._

 _And now let the fun begin._

 _I started typing and_ _thinking of combination._

 _I was at my element._

 _It didn't take long to decode it._

 _' The code is meant for teenagers, I had hacked the FBI, that's a piece of cake. '_

 _The door opened._

" Seriously? We have a hacker, an upcoming terrorist and a burglar! You guys are going to be criminals ! " _yelled Heiji._

"That's just a superstition!

I could work in prosecution of cyber crime, Irene in chemical analysis or in the creation of the equipment for the law force and Kaito in the division for theft!

You shouldn't rush in conclusions. Aren't you a detective? " _I asked while I mentally snickerd._

 _The great Kaitou Kid working as an officer against theft!_

" I am just saying if you guys become criminals without a good reason ,I am going to put you in jail. Even if we are friends. " _warned Heiji._

" Oh you already consider us friends? That ' s sweet, now it is more easy to invite Kazuha to hang out!

And for the record I am not going to become a criminal, I believe in justice.

I hate murderers but I believe in redemption ( atonement)" _I answered._

 _That's one of the reasons I like Vermouth, even if she is a killer, she has changed._

 _She helps Shinichi and Ran, even though Shinichi doesn't trust her, she doesn't expect anything from them._

 _A cold blooded killer wouldn't care for anyone._

" The same stands for me. I am a detective and I will catch any true criminals " _said Shinichi with conviction._

" That's great for a detective but you must have gathered all the evidence first. Because if you prosecute people based only one side of the story you will be a blind man.

You will see but you won't observe " _answered Irene hinting a little bit of the future._

 _After all Kaito becomes a thief to prevent a criminal organization from reaching their goals._ _Rei is undercover in B. O. and may have to kill people._ _The same applies to Shuichi and Kir ._

 _None of them are true criminals but many can object to that._

 _Everything is a matter of perspective._

 ** _A/N: Well I am not very good with writing mystery and riddles so that's why I didn't focused on it. Please bear with it. There is a reason this is not labeled as crime, suspense or angst._** ** _If there is something wrong with my English, sorry it' s not my mother tongue._** ** _There will be probably a time skip in the next chapters._** ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan**

" Pandora ": talking

 _' Pandora ': thinking_

 **" Pandora" : talking in English or Greek.**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 _After our little talk, we continued to walk towards the exit._

" We should be cautious.

We don't know if there is another trial. There might be a secret level" _suggested Shinichi._

" Thank you for increasing my paranoia!I already believe that something is very wrong" _I replied ._

 _We walked towards the room slowly._

 _When we arrived it was full of policemen._

 _And was that a dead body?_

 _There was so much blood._ _I paled._

 _I looked at the others kids and they had similar expressions._ _Well except Shinichi and Heiji that attracted trouble._

 _I looked around and I found Jodie and Shuichi._

 _Or at least their disguises ._

 _Jodie wears a blonde (long - haired, curly) wig and contact lenses ( brown colored) and Shuichi a caramel brown wig and blue contacts ._

 _Jodie alias was Samantha Vermillion ._ _As for Shuichi, I don't know what alias he using now._

 _I will wait for Jodie to adress him first._

 _We don't want the B. O. to link them to us if their FBI alliance is discovered._

 _I went to Jodie and hugged her._

 _Jodie patted my head._

" What happened ?" _I asked a little shaken._

" The owner was killed by his assistant for money.

The door had iridium recognitionand couldn't be opened by the outside.

When the game is cleared both doors will open.

That's why he tried to sabotage the game. The message on the screen was the last message of the victim, he tried to warn the players. " _she explained._

" Your group was really amazing kiddo. You did great" _Shu ruffled my hair._

"Thanks. " _I replied while looking a little confused ._

" Logan Vermillion " _he whispered._

" Vermillion? " _I raised my eyebrow._

" We are married. In our cover, I mean " _he said._

" Really?

Aren't you the one that came up with the covers?

Is there something you might want to say? " _I asked._

" Nothing you should know. At least not yet" _he whispered the last part._

 _I mentally squealed ._

 _I ran to Irene hugged her and said to her ear "_ My ship is going to sail "

" Which one? " _she asked._

" The American " _I answered._

"I suppose that's good " _she replied._

 _My bad mood was replaced by a good one._

" Is she a bipolar? She recovered too quickly " _said Heiji._

" Yes" _answered Irene and Kaito in the same time._

" _I throwed them a betrayed look._ Okay , I admit that I am bipolar. But that's not so bad. It' s better than not having a reaction at all. Are you guys robots? " _I asked._

" We are professionals! After all what kind of detective would I be if I couldn't stand blood ?" _challenged Shinichi._

" A sane one?" _I asked and Irene hit me a ligthly._

"Don't be childish" _she lectured._

" I am sorry " _I apologized._

"It's okay " _he replied_.

 _After the police left, our guardians decided it was good idea to take us in amusement park._

 _To make us forget about the body._

 _We went as a group of course and it was so much fun._

 _While I was there I discovered something really exciting._

 _Yukiko was a fellow match- maker! We decided to sit close and make plans._

 _Kazuha and Heiji were so doomed._

" You know Irene and Shinichi seem to get along really well.

Shouldn't we pair them up together? " _I asked- whispered._

" There is a competitor, Shinichi' s childhood friend, Ran. She is really sweet. " _answered Yukiko._

" Do they get along so well? Or just because they are childhood friends you asume they will be together? " _I asked._

Well I thought it because she is the only one he got along with. But I admit he seems more happy now" _Yukiko admitted._

" I bet Irene and Shinichi will be together, especially with a little help" _I suggested while grinning._

I will help, after all he seems more happy" _she replied._

" Hey! What are you whispering ? " _said Kaito._

" Nothing! Nothing! About some ships" _I replied._

" Like Titanic? " _he asked._

I hope not" _I said truthfully._

 _Irene throwed me a suspicious look._

 _I just gave her a piece sign._

" Yes Kaito- kun. About three really good ships" _she ruffled his hair._

" What do you mean three? I have three but we only talked about two" _I asked._

" That' s a secret! " _she closed her eye._

" I will be watching you" _I mouthed at her._

You can try" _she replied._

 _Before we left, we exchanged numbers and promised to call ._

 _Kaito invited to his birthday and I hope it won't turn out like today._

 _When we returned, we told Aoko about adventure and she was glad she didn't came._

 _She was excited nevertheless to meet our new friends._

 _That meeting was a great change to the canon, I hope it will be for the better._

 ** _A/N:_** ** _This chapter a little more light. After all the fanfic doesn't have the drama tag!_**

 ** _Well it seems that the canon is going to be destroyed._** ** _I will probably make the FBI save Shiho before she becomes Sherry( before 13) for reasons that will be revealed later._**

 ** _I also thought who is going to be the Boss ! ( Ayoma has said that his full name has appeared before chapter 551 and he has already appeared in the anime, so I chose one of the characters!)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Detective Conan** " Pandora": talking

 _' Pandora': thinking_

" **Pandora" : speaking in Greek or English.**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 _We all met every week and we became something like Shounen Tandei but a more advanced version._

 _After all everyone was above average in intelligence and most of us knew self defense._

 _As we were meeting in different locations everytime, we didn't live in the same prefecture, we became acquainted with the police force of different prefectures._

 _We have the inspectors number in speed dial and I think the police created a code for us._ _Code black ._

 _Black because the shinigami is rumored to wear black._

 _I heard they even have a betting pool of how many cases a week we get involved!_

 _At least Shinichi and Heiji are winning, the rest of us don't get involved in cases without them._

 _The new recruits in police started rumors that we were spirits of children that died young and came back from the dead to bring justice!_

 _They were becoming ridiculous and Kaito encouraged them!_

 _When he first heard the rumor, he went to the bathroom put fake blood on him and when he returned he started whispering in different voices_ _" We will be avenged. We will bring justice "_

 _The poor policemen were terrified and even one of them fainted._ _When Megure came to ask us what happened, we explained that it was a prank._ _He scolded us but he was amused._

 _Even Shinichi and Irene were amused and that certainly says something._

" You know I think you should visit a priest guys.

I remember a story my grandma told me about a man from my village that was greedy and have obtained money through treachery.

And some day he stole from someone really poor who died later from poverty.

He was an only child and his mother cursed the greedy man.

He died afterwards in an accident and every night his ghost returned to his house where he left his treasure.

They say that many people heard his footsteps and some saw his figure until the priest went to exorcise his home " _I informed them._

" There were ghosts? " _asked Kazuha terrified._

" Well I don't know. The home he lived was next to mine but his house were exorcised at my grandma' s era.

Only they know if it is true.

But I have asked other villagers in my grandmother's age and they all agree to the story.

Either all of them were paranoid or victims of some prank or it is true. Don't care anyway. But the point is it won't hurt to try to stop their curse " _I pointed at them._

" And you lived next door? " _Kazuha paled._

" It is probably something else. There is always an logical explanation " _stated Shinichi._

" And then kindly explain to me great detective, why death follows you everywhere? And don't tell me it is a coincidence! " _I said sarcastically._

 _He seemed to think and answered_ " I don't really know "

" Well exorcism it is then" _I said._

" I am not doing something that stupid!" _argued Heiji._

 _I sighed_ " Well I will leave the subject alone for now, after all your luck doesn't affect our well being yet.

If someone of us gets injured you will try what I say! Is that clear? " _I narrowed my eyes._

 _They nodded._

 _' Good boys' I mentally chuckled._

" It' s such a pity that we don't go to the same school or live in the same area. Well the 4 of us are neighbors but it's not the same " _I whined._

" Well Kazuha and I are also neighbors! So it' s not that bad. But we could apply for the same highschool or the same university. " _shrugged Heiji._

" But that's so far! And I bet Shinichi is lonely " _I looked at him._

" I am not! I have Ran and her friend Sonoko" _he argued._

You should invite them sometime. Aoko wants to meet them" _said Aoko._

" Okay I guess but I warn you, Sonoko can be weird sometimes " _said Shinichi ._

" We are weird! How weird can they be? _laughed Kaito._

 _' Famous last words Kaito. '_

 _This time it was Shinichi' s turn ,so we went to Beika. He informed us that Ran and Sonoko would be there._

"Shinichi we arrived! " _yelled Kaito and we went to them._

 _Heiji and Kazuha arrived the same time._

" So they are real? I thought the detective geek lied about his imaginary friends! " _laughed Sonoko._

" I assure you young miss that we are real. After all we can bleed like you can do. Or you don't bleed at all? Should we test it?" _said Irene with a malicious glint._

 _Sonoko paled._

" Irene, play nice! Excuse her, she has a morbid sense of humor. I am Pandora by the way " _i beamed._

Nice to meet you Pandora! I am Ran and this is Sonoko" _smiled Ran sweetly and nudged Sonoko to greet me._

" I am the beautiful and rich Sonoko Suzuki! You seem normal enough in comparison with your friends. Why does the Ran look alike carries a mini mop? " _she laughed._

 _Aoko look offended and Shinichi face palmed._

" It is for self defense " _I explained._

" Self defense for what? Dust ? " _she mocked and I could see my patience running thin._

" Aoko has a mop for murderes, thieves and molesters. You shouldn't judge Aoko! " _said Aoko._

" She even speak on the third person! How old is she four? " _she continue to jock but it wasn't welcome._

 _A poof was heard and Sonoko' s hair turned pink._

" You shouldn't mock Aoko, you ugly pink haired witch" _yelled Kaito._

 _Sonoko looked at her hair and screamed_

" You little bastard! How could you turn a lady's hair pink? Didn't your parents taught you better? "

 _I swear I lost some of my hearing._

 _Kaito became sad like the most of us._

 _How dare she say something like that?_

 _Kaito lost his father, Kazuha and Aoko lost their mother and Irene and I lost both of our parents._

 _I narrowed my eyes_ " Listen here and listen well Missy.I tried to be friendly for Shinichi's sake but if you dare to insult my friends, I will make your life hell. Are we clear? " _I threatened._

" Don't you know who I am? I am Suzuki Sonoko, the heiress of the Suzuki business. I own most of Japan ,what can you do to me? " _she smirked._

" Too bad I am also rich and my fortune is mostly outside Japan. And you wanna know something else? I know who you are and what you can do! The real question is do you know what I can do? " _I smiled and the rest shivered._

 _A pissed Pandora is a scary Pandora as Kaito says._

" I am not afraid of you! " _she yelled but I could see she was a little scared ._

" You should honey! Now we don't have all day. Shinichi you promised us a cake shop with the best chocolate ! Let's go! " _I whined._

 _The others sweat dropped at my change of attitude because they were used to it, while Sonoko and Ran looked at me like I grew a second head or I was a psychopath._

 _The rest of the day passed like that and I swear I have the patience of a saint for putting up with her._

 _Even Irene, the_ _personification of calmness, twitched pretty frequently._

 _The most traumatizing event was when Sonoko laughed at Heiji's and Kazuha's accent._

 _Kazuha was so embarrased that looked like she wanted to hide and Heiji became so angry that started yelling._

 _A shouting match took place ,and from now on we will all need hearing aids._

 _As a revenge for her hurtful comment Kaito and I destroyed her new dress and we made it look like an accident!_

 _She knew it was us though ,because we were smirking but she couldn't prove it._

 _' You picked the wrong enemies Missy. If I hunt down criminals on regular basis, little spoiled girls are a piece of cake'_

 ** _A/ N : I don't hate Sonoko but sometimes she can be a little insensitive and Ran just smiles apologetically and tries to play the peace keeper. Pandora and Kaito are protective of the friends so I think their meeting would go like that._** ** _I also needed a reason to not put them at their group, after all 7 members are enough._** ** _Especially if I decide to add someone else later._** ** _Also Kaito ' s prank to the policemen is something I can see happening_** ** _See you next time!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan**

" Pandora": talking

 _' Pandora' : thinking_

" **Pandora" : talking in Greek or English**

 ** _Chaper 12_**.

 _We were 11 years old. We were gathered at Shinichi ' s house talking._

" So how are we going to spent our summer break? " _asked Kaito excited._

"Aoko will go with her father at Kyoto next month. So she will not be here " _said Aoko dejected._

" I am also going to Hawaii with my parents next month" _informed Shinichi._

" I will probably go to France with my mother then, next month " _sighed Kaito._

" We are going to America for a week and then to Greece for the rest of the summer vacation.

We will return at the end of the August.

We plan our vacation according to our old ones and in Greece summer vacation is from June until 11 September more or less. But we will return a little sooner" _said Irene._

 _We will go to America first because we have to work for the FBI. I just hope that everything will go okay._

"Kazuha and I will stay here. You guys are loaded to be going overseas, I am kind of jealous " _admitted Heiji._

" Well you can all come next year to Greece with us!

We have a house and we can go the beach and you can meet the rest of my family.

I can even pay for your tickets if you can't afford it. Not yours Shinichi, you are more rich than me" _I said excited._

 _Well my money come from FBI jobs, developing and solding games, programs and if we catch hackers that steal from banks, I get a percentage of the money I return._ _I also have money from my family' s insurance ,not that I want to use them but you get the point._

" Really? I want to go! " _squealed Kazuha._

"I can give you some pictures to see and tell me where you want to go, what you want to try etc. Kaito you can practice your Greek that way. Also Shinichi and Heiji if you want to be able to solve a case, you might want learn a little Greek " _I suggested._

 _I expect trouble to follow them._

 _I am not naive to think that we won't get caught at least in one murder._

" Yosh! Next year we are going to Greece" _yelled Kaito._

 _After the month was over, we went to America._ _James was in the headquarters of FBI._

" Some of our men, found a lead. They say that B. O. are going to give a codename to some genius child. Sherry is the codename, so it's probably a girl.

We must find her before they absorb her to their ranks.

She goes to some school in America " _said James._

 _I raised my hand._

" Yes Pandora? " _asked James._

" I can hack the database of the schools and search for genius children. After finding the possible one, Irene and I can go undercover to invastigate and make contact with the target. " _I suggested._

" Very good idea. Try to find the school " _he nodded._

" Isn't that a little dangerous? They will surely watch her" _frowned Jodie._

" We will be under disguise, so they won't recognize us " _I replied._

" But Vermouth is a master of disguise. She will probably see through _it" she argued._

" I know someone who can help me with that " _I replied._

"There must be some other way! " _she said._

" Well even if there is, we don't have the time to find it. We must save the girl from their clutches" _I said with conviction._

 _She sighed."_ I guess you are right"

 _She knew from the start that I was right but she didn't want to admit it._

 _I went in my computer and search the database looking for Shiho._

 _It was like cheating that I knew beforehand who we were searching for._ _But time is vital in our case._

 _Now I must look if there are other schools with genius kids ,to make a complete presentation to the agents._

 _I gave Irene a laptop and told her to look too. She didn't need to do anything but look at the students registries._

 _If the student was around our age, then she saved the school's name._

 _After a thorough search we find three schools._

" James! We have three potential targets" _I yelled._

"Good job girls! Tell me about the targets" _he said._

" Okay first is a girl named Joanna Hunter, she is 12 years old and she is a mathematical genius.

Second we have a girl named Annie Mitchell ,she is 12 years old and she is a musical prodigy.

And lastly we have Shiho Miyano, she is 12 years old and she is a genius at Chemistry and biology" _I informed them._

"The last one is the one we are searching for. They probably are going to make her a scientist ,who works on drugs and poisons " _said Akai._

" I agree with Shuu. It seemes the most logical one" _nodded Jodie._

" Okay then you should go undercover and contact this Shiho girl" _said James._

" Excuse me mister James but under what skills, should we enter the school?

It is dangerous to join as a computer and mechanical prodigy .It will draw attention and they might want to recruit us" _asked Irene._

 _She was right, if the Boss learned that a child hacker and a child mechanical were going to the same school, he would try to make us join._

 _And if he sent Gin ,he would use as a method of persuasion a gun to my head._

 _James frowned "_ What other advanced skills you have? " _he asked._

 _Well if you cross out P. E. ,we can do well in every other subject._

 _We have gone to high school once and we know the material they teach._ _Also we keep studying more advanced books, so we won't forget them ._

 _I shrugged_ " Well we can go under literature. We speak 3 laguages fluently, so it might work" _I suggested._

 _While literature wasn't my strong point, I did well enough in my school. And considering I am 11 year old, I believe they will accept me._

"It will be less suspicious " _he nodded._

" You know girls, it is kind of scary to know so many at your age. You are the perfect undercover agents " _said Shuu._

" If we are scary, then what are Shinichi and Heiji? They can kill someone with a toothpick in 50 different ways and frame you as the murderer " _I snorted._

" Well your whole group is scary. I am glad you are allies" _he laughed._

" I am glad you are my ally too. You are kind of scary, you know.

Your accuracy with guns and your deduction skills are really terrifying! You could kill me before I could blink" _I laughed._

" I wouldn't kill you kiddo" _he ruffled my hair._

" When will you stop calling me kiddo? I stopped calling you Boya" _I pouted._

Until you die! " _he smirked._

" With my luck, that might be sooner than later" _I commented._

" Don't say that!You must live at least until sixty! Do you understand young lady? " _said Jodie._

" I can't decide that, but if it is in my hand, I will try to live long enough. After all I am going to spoil your children " _I grinned._

" I am too young to be a mother" _she argued._

" Whatever! Where are we staying this time? The old house was blowen up, if I remember right" _I asked._

" Well you are going to meet my family. I haven't seen them for four years. I have a sister, a year older than you" _said Akai._

" You just want them to meet Jodie! Admit it! " _I accused him._

"Well they will also meet Jodie. I am not letting her sleep at the street! " _he laughed._

 _' But wait! He said Masumi was 12, in the anime she was in the same class as Ran! Why did she held a year back? ' I wondered._

 ** _A/ N :I kind of gabble in the start but I wanted to explain how she is rich, why she is at America and where are the others, especially Shinichi and his mother(her skills are needed). It might be a little fast paced but I am not a great writer and I don't want to destroy it if I go to slow. ( probably I have already destroyed it by going fast)._**

 ** _Well I made Masumi a year older to suit my plans. Next chapter it will be revealed ( probably). Can you guess what?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 _We entered the Akai household and Masumi yelled_ " Shuu- nii you came! "

" Of course ,I came. I even brought some friends with me" _said Akai._

 _Masumi looked at us_

" Hi! I am Masumi. Who are you guys? " _she asked._

 _I looked at Akai and raised an eyebrow._ _' Real names or not' I was asking._

"Those two are Pandora and Irene. The blonde one is my girlfrienf Jodie" _he replied._

" About time you brought her here. So I am assuming you guys work with FBI. Or probably are training to become agents because you are really young" _Marie, Akai's mom said._

" We are not interested working in FBI,it is too much hassle. I prefer a more quiet job and we work for them currently? Let's just say we have common interest and a mutual partnership " _said Irene._

" Don't tell me they are involved in that? " _she asked._

" They are. Because of them, they are orphans. They got really crazy skills for their age. They are valuable ." _said Jodie._

 _I was looking at Marie intensely._

" Why are you looking me like that kid? " _she asked._

" You remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it " _I replied._

" It is probably Shuichi" _she shrugged ._

 _' Why do I feel like I am forgetting something important? Something about Marie? '_

 _An image of haibara with mascara ,flashed through me ._

" I got it! You remind me of that Shiho girl. Right Shuu? " _I asked him._

" It is true. You look a lot like her, mom" _he replied._

" Shiho? " _she asked paling a bit,like hearing about a ghost._

" She is just a girl that is involved with that" _Akai answered._

" Can I see her? " _she asked._

" I don't think it is right " _Jodie replied._

" Please? " _she almost begged._

 _I took out a photo of Shiho and showed it to her._

" She looks so much like me" _she awed._

" Do you know when she was born? " _she asked._

" According to her reports she was born on 20 February 1999" _I replied._

" That's my birthday too" _said Masumi._

 _Akai froze "_ You don't think it's her? But how? She died! " _he yelled._

" Who are you talking about Shuu? " _asked Jodie._

" 12 years ago my mother gave birth to twins, Masumi and Shiho.

Shiho was a really smart baby but when she was two she got ill from pneumonia. The doctors said she died. We buried her! " _he yelled._

" What was the doctor' s name? " _I asked._

" Elena I think. I can't remember well, I was so devastated " _she explained._

" Elena Miyano is the official parent of Shiho miyano, the girl we are searching. She has an older daughter Akemi Miyano,that is not involved in the organization that much. On the contrary Shiho is groomed to be their new scientist." _I said._

" Are you suggesting they did a thing like that? " _said a furious Akai._

" Elena Miyano was probably scared for her biological daughter Akemi. To free her she gave the organization another child, this time one that was more intelligent.

Vermouth switched Shiho with another baby at the hospital .You buried the wrong one. They also used Akemi to make sure Shiho will be obedient. She is the only family she knows. It is a perfect plan. " _I explained._

" How could they do that? " _asked Jodie horrified._

" They have done worse. The only thing we need to confirm our theory is a DNA test.

When we get in contact with Shiho we must take a sample of her DNA and match it with yours" _said Irene._

" If she is my sister, then the whole family must disappear for a while. We are going to fake her death and we don't want any witnesses saying otherwise. I will call James to tell him about the new development " _said Akai and left._

" Okay tell me what country you want to go and the names you want. I am going to create your new aliases " _I brought out my computer._

" Are you sure you can do that? You are younger than me! " _said Masumi._

" If the FBI trusts me with their work, I think I can do it" _I rolled my eyes._

"Japan is a really dangerous place and so is America. I prefer somewhere in Europe" _she answered._

" Well I can make you blend in easily in Greece if you want. I have an extra house there, that I bought it this year.

I know everything about the neiborhood and people there . They know me and trust me.

I can say to them that you are some cousins from Jodie, my lost aunt and no one is going to bother you.

Shuu is supposed to be Jodie's husband, our uncle, so he can visit freely. But you must learn the language and be really careful about your cover.

If you get discovered, we are getting discovered and my whole family there dies" _I said seriously._

" It is a really good offer but what about the B. O? " _she asked._

" They don't have many people there. The only case they got involved there was at a bombing incident, and that was because one of the judjes was a foreigner and had business with them. They are generally involved in Japan and America.

Also I will sent you in a village that is a little remote .It has 500 regular habitats and has a distance of 17 km from a city.

It is a very close knitted society, so no foreigner gets in without everyone knowing about it.

Luckily for you, I know everyone there and many people at the city.

I visit at every holiday, so I know what is going on there.

It is also 567 km away from where the bombing incident took place." _I explained._

" Wait! I thought you were living in the city, where the explosion happened " _Jodie asked._

" Not exactly. My mother had a house there and we went when we got the chance. When the competition was announced we went there a week before it started. Irene' s family stayed with us because they didn't had a house there. My father was from the village we are sending them. Irene and I lived there. " _I explained._

 _It was an easy mistake but no one ever asked me to clarify things._

 _When I said I visit my relatives I meant both sides._

"We are going there" _she decided._

" As for the language, ask my cousin to teach you. He usually teachs English but I think it can work the other way too.

We can talk to Skype every week ,I talk with my family and friends at the weekends but there is a time difference. We can talk at Facebook too. " _I shrugged_

 _I tried to keep as much contact as I could with everyone. I didn't want to forget anyone or be forgotten._ _I might sleep less than I should but I don't regret it._

 _Akai returned "_ James said it is fine to attempt to get her DNA. You also shouldn't leave your DNA behind " _he said_

" Well if our mission was difficult before, it is going to be impossible now" _I sighed._

" Everything can be done, you just need patience" _said Irene._

" I know but I wished we had to hide someone willing. We have to get in contact with her secretly, convice her to join us, leave no evidence of our real identity, fake her death and hide her in another country. And all of that within a week! " _I sighed._

" No one said it will be easy but we have to do it" _said Irene._

"You are right, I just need faith and patience" _I replied._

 _'Faith and patience' i mentally repeated over and over to get used to the idea._

 _And believe me i didn't._

 ** _AN: Well Shiho is Akai's sister, i really like their chemistry and thought if he isn't going to be with Akemi he needs a reason to protect her._**

 ** _Also all those information about her relatives in Greece and their visits in the previous chapter were so i can create a cover for Haibara. I intented to hide her there from the start for any mistakes ,English is not my first language._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan.**

" Pandora ": talking

 _' Pandora ': thinking_

 **" Pandora"** : talking in English or Greek.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

" Hello miss Yukiko. It is Pandora. Irene and I wanted to dress up for prank . Could you help us disguise? " _I asked over the phone_.

" Of course honey. Were do you want to meet? _" she asked._

" I will sent you the address. Could you also come disguised, Samantha knows how you look like and we don't want to spoil the fun " _I chuckled_.

" Okay !see you later!" _she squealed._

" Yukiko? Seriously? " _asked Akai_.

" You do know that she studied under the same teacher as vermouth when she was disguised as Sharon Vineyard, right? " I _asked and he looked a little shocked._

" Are you serious? " _asked Jodie._

" Yes. They both studied under the magician Kuroba Toichi, Kaito's and Chikage like to tell me stories about then. What surprises me is why don't you know it. The FBI should have that kind of information and Chikage or Yukiko should have mentioned it at least once in front of you " I raised my eyebrow.

" The FBI doesn't have that information " _Akai shook his head._

" Vermouth ,probably hid it. We both know she has a soft spot for Toichi's and Yukiko's families.

If this information leaked out the agencies would probably try to harass them for information and they B. O. might have killed them to cut loose ends" _replied Irene._

" That make sense. That information stays between us. I don't want anything to happen to these families _" I said seriously and they nodded_.

 _I should be more careful about the information i considere common knowledge. It can be a fatal mistake._

But it's good we have someone of Vermouth skills in disguise for this mission. It is really dangerous _" sighed Jodie._

" Everything will be okay. As long as we can stay under the radar, we will be fine" _Irene rolled her eyes._

 _She was starting to getting irrated with everyone reminding us how dangerous this mission is._

 _But let's be honest ,we lost everything once if we don't do something we will lose everything again._

 _After all Heizi, Shinichi and Kaito were involved with the B.O. in the future._

 _If we have more allies ,we can bring them down with less casualties on our side._

 _And there will definetely be casualties, i just hope it won't be from our close environment._

 _Am i selfish ? Wishing for someone else to die in the stead of my friends?_

 _People who have families , friends ?_

 _People who actually belong here?_

 _I sighed._

 _It's better to stop thinking things like that ,or my resolution might crumble._

 _So while we waited for Yukiko ,i just took out my phone and played some games._

 _Finally the doorbel rang and Irene opened the door._

 _Jodie and akai already hid upstairs._

 _"_ Hello girls, i heard you need my help" _she grinned with a glint in her eyes._

" Aunt Yukiko please disguise as to be unrecognizable, not to be cute" _i said to avoid play dress up with Kudo Yukiko._

 _"_ Who said i can't be both?" _she smiled sweetly._

"We don't want to stand out. We are going to stalk Samantha and when we find the perfect time,bam we will carry out our prank" _i explained._

" Fine" _she pouted._

" We appreciate your help miss Yukiko " _bowed Irene._

"Nonsense,it is not problem at all . And how many times do i have to tell you ?Callme sister yukiko or at least aunt. _" she frowned._

 _She wasn't really fond of the term aunt but she knew we never called anyone brother, sister because it reminded us of our family who were dead , so she didn't get angry._

 _Yukiko started doing her magic and i was watching my reflection in the mirror starting to change little by little._

 _It was kind of disturbing seeing an unfamiliar figure looking back at you,moving along with you._

 _Like a ghost in a mirror._

 _But at the same time it left me in awe._

 _How could a person with the basic beauty products do that?_

 _I was so glad we had Yukiko on our side! Well Irene and i could create something to change our voices and we will coat our fingers with glue ,so there will be no fingerprints but we couldn't change our appearences! And that would be so dangerous ._

 _I shivered a little picturing Gin pointing a gun in my head while grinning._

 _I hope the only time i meet Gin is after he is jailed._

 _Why do i want to meet him at all?_

 _I suppose to find closure . My family is dead and in this universe Gin killed them._

 _He might have killed their counterparts in this world but it still does't change the fact that he killed them._

 _It will also give me a reassurence that everything will be okay._

 _Gin and the boss are the most dangerous after all._

 _Vermouth has her own agenda and wants the organization gone, Bourbon and Kir are spies, Rum might also be spy , Vodka isn't that smart , so they aren't an immediate danger._

 _We just need to save more people who are against them like Scotch and Sherry._

 _'So please wait for us Shiho , Hiromitsu'_

 _A/N: I wanted to thank Kanzaki Mizuki for reminding me that i haven't updated this in a long time. I actually have written many specials for when they are older or how some things will happen because i actually love this story . But i always write new stories that never publish in my free time , so i actually forget that i haven't updated in ages._

 _So i hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will be be at Shiho's school._

 _I will read this story to remember some things because i have even forgot Akai's cover so oops!_

 _See you next time!_


End file.
